The Devils And The Alchemist
by Stefifi Heisenberk
Summary: Edward found him self in this new world after defeating Father. What will happen to him when he meats this world supernatural beaings. I know ı suck at summaries Rated T because of Edward.


**ı do not own FMA or Highschool DxD**

* * *

A teenage boy with long almost gold looking blonde hair sat on one of the many benches in the average looking park with a loud sigh. From the expression on his face and from the way he acted you could tell something was troubling him.

As he looked at the sun setting over the horizon and how the blue sky faded in to a mesmerizing blend of orange, pinkish red and yellow he thought about what he was going to do that night. 'What am I going to do.' _'I transmuted all the metal I had to gold so I could turn it to cash but that moneys almost gone and not to mention I've been sleeping on the streets for the last two fucking weeks.'_ " AAGGH! This is so frustrating."he said out loud almost in a yelling manor.

After ten minutes of rambling and staring at the empty street an uneasiness came over him. For such a beautiful day the park was empty. Not a single soul could be seen.

And then he felt it it. It was a strange feeling. If you had to describe it, it was like time around him had just stopped and he felt some sort of pressure on him.

Suddenly he herd a loud scream. This scream wasn't filled with fear, no it was filed with pure pain.

When he heard the scream the first thing he did was to start sprinting to the direction it came from. As he got closer he saw a fountain and standing next to it was a woman with black wings sticking out of her back. She had black hair and was barely dressed in anything. She kinda looked like she just came out of a sex shop. Next to her on the ground was a boy with brown hair and matching eyes. By the looks of it he was impaled by a glowing spear and was bleeding out.

She was just about to leave when she hear footsteps getting closer. She turned around to see who it was. But before she could see who it was she heard a loud clap. Out of panic she threw a spear at the figure. But to her surprise the figure dogged it and bent down to the ground. Suddenly blue sparks started covering the ground.

Just like that a giant fist came out of the ground and hit her sending her fly to a nearby tree. As she got back up she looked at her attacker. He was a teenager with long blond hair and eyes that looked like melted gold. He wore a brown trench coat and a white shirt. He also wore a pair of black jeans and dark brown boots.

"W-who are you?" She said.

"My my... Aren't you rude. First you attack me then you ask my name without giving yours first." "But that should be expected by you angel rejects."

"Why you..."as she said that she made a spear of light and threw it at him.

He dogged it with ease and clapped his hands. Suddenly a circle of spikes surrounded her making her jump upwards. He quickly clapped his hands again making a canon aimed at her and fired it nocking her out of the sky immediately.

She could barely move because of the pain not to mention she got the air knocked out of her. She got back to her feet slowly and limping slightly.

"This is not over! You hear me?" She yelled and started to fly away.

He didn't try to stop her instead he started walking towards the dying boy on the ground. As he was walking to him when he noticed a figure not far away. It was a beautiful girl with long crimson red hair she was wearing a white long-sleeved button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents,and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks.

"That was a really impressive fight."she said.

"Well I try my best."he said as he bent down next to the boy. His hand checking if he still had a pulse. "So I am guessing that you are a devil, am I wrong?"

"How did you know?"she said

"I can feel it."

 _'I don't understand how could he feel it! I must look in to this person some more.' She thought to her self._

"Ok, if you know I'm a devil then you should know why I'm here, right?"

"If I had to guess it would be that you want to reincarnate this boy"

"Yes, that is correct but I also have something else in mind. I want you to join my peerage. You have incredible fighting power and I have never seen magic quite like yours before."

"I appreciate the offer but no i don't want to become a devil, not yet anyways."

She let out a small sigh. "Fine what about this, from the way you look you look like you have been sleeping on the streets so I will give you a place to stay" she said with a small smile. "But in return you must attend Kuho academy."

 _'So she wants me to attend to this school and in return I get a place to stay. It's obvious that she wants to keep an eye on me. Well that's not that bad I wouldn't mind her company. Besides being in a territory of a devil means I don't have to deal with those fallen retards.'_

"Mmmh, you know what I'll take it. So who am I making this deal with?"

"I am Rias. Rias Greomory from the Gremory family, and you?" She said as she got closer to him until there was only a few feet between them."

"Well unlike you I do not have a title of importance -nothing that would matter to you any way- I am Edward. Edward Elric but you could call me Ed.

* * *

 **Well if you are reading this that means you just reached the end of the first chapter.*confeti poping* YAAAY! I intend on explaining Ed's back story in later chapters. ıf you have any suggestions for later chapters pls write a reviwe. All types of criticism are welcomed. see you guys later bye**


End file.
